For Respect and Love
by MissPopuri
Summary: Gwen is a talented blacksmith, but did you also know that she can fight? Gwen takes a stand against Arthur's bullying. How will that play out?


**Fun times indeed.**

* * *

Clang.

Crash.

Bang.

The sound of swords hitting against each other has always been a calming feeling in Gwen's world. Grunting and rebel yells escape from the knights as they practice their drills in the village green. It puts a smile on Gwen's face when she sees Arthur getting his men ready for battle. He runs the knights much like a drill sergeant does nowadays.

Hurling insults at his men, Arthur does not want to be seen as weak by his inferiors. Case in point, he treats his servants , first Gregory and now Merlin, like worthless individuals. Gwen sees at least some compassion in him, but he has a long way to go.

"Wow, Gwen, I never knew how good you were with the sword." After Gwen has knocked Merlin on his back, Merlin looks up at her amazed and marveling at Gwen's undiscovered sword skills.

Gwen smiles genuinely at Merlin, "I cannot take all the credit. I am the blacksmith's daughter after all, and I have seen my share of knights and their fancy sword work since I was young."

A familiar voice laughs as he walks up behind Gwen. He speaks directly to Merlin. "I feel bad for you. You are such a churl if you let a girl beat you."

Turning around to face Arthur, Gwen retorts, "Not everyone can be good at sword fighting, sire." Arthur staggers back in faint shock, placing a hand on his heart. He looks from Merlin to Gwen and back to Merlin.

"Is she fighting your battles now, Merlin?"

Gwen stands up straighter, looking at Arthur, "I know Merlin can take care of himself. I was thinking you should lay off picking on him." Arthur's mouth drops open in shock. No one has ever told him to stop picking on anyone before let alone a girl.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I am prepared to duel you if you don't stop picking on Merlin." Gwen lifts her chin up in defiance, stepping up closer to Arthur, getting in the zone. Arthur stares down at her.

"I couldn't fight you, Guinevere. It wouldn't be fair."

Laughing, Gwen teases, "Who is the churl now, Arthur? I ask for a duel, and you won't fight a girl."

Arthur places his hands on her shoulders. "You really don't want to fight me. The knight's code won't allow it." He smiles as he hopes this will deter Gwen from her impossible feat.

Gwen slaps Arthur soundly across the face. Reeling back, Arthur stares at Gwen, shocked again. He looks around the marketplace where they were for something. He picks up a broom and removes the stick from the broom end, tossing it to Gwen. Then he finds another broom handle gesturing Gwen to an open area of the marketplace. "You get the first hit."

"Didn't I already hit you once?"

"That doesn't count. I'll give you another first shot." Arthur gives Gwen that 'come on already' gesture with his hand.

Gwen lands her stick hard against Arthur's shoulder. The pain jolts Arthur's consciousness. He retaliates by hitting her stick harder. She reels back but recovers quickly, swinging her stick at Arthur again. He parries this, deflecting her movement. Turning around, Gwen crashes her stick into Arthur's. The crowd gathers around them as Gwen tries to land another blow on Arthur, but Arthur is trying to not let his overall strength outmatch Gwen. She is going to tire herself out eventually, and he will be there to pin her to the wall, pretending to finish her off.

It is as luck would have it. They circle the spot where Arthur lost his skirmish with Merlin so long ago, Gwen loses her breath. Taking the opportunity that presented itself, Arthur drops his stick and grabs Gwen by the arms and throws her into the empty house, closing the door behind him. He whispers to her sweetly, "Are you done asserting yourself yet, Guinevere? I am not going to hurt you. It isn't in my nature to hit a girl."

Gwen looks up at Arthur, insides have gone to jelly. Face flush from her previous action, she felt the warmth of his hands coming through the thin cloth of her sleeves. She nods at him, shyly, "I want you to stop picking on Merlin. You are better than your father."

"I can imagine you will fight me again with a real sword next time if I pick on Merlin or any other servant for that matter."

Whispering, Gwen retorts, "Don't doubt me."

With that, Arthur let go of Gwen's arm. No one could doubt that Gwen has the heart and the respect of the crown prince of Camelot.


End file.
